Jealous in Christmas
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Es como una continuación de "Lo prohibido es mejor". Los celos florecen en Blaine y tiene que demostrar a quien le pertenece Kurt. Observen, raiting M, saben lo que significa ;)... Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen bla bla bla... :'(


Burt sigue sorprendiéndose como sus hijos durante el mes de diciembre olvidan sus diferencias y pueden actuar como una familia unida otra vez. Todos los años sucede lo mismo.

Los tres usan su tiempo en familia para preparar galletas, decorar la casa o hablar en frente del fuego de la chimenea para mantenerlos tibios.

Kurt adora la época de Navidad, de esa forma puede acurrucarse con Blaine en frente de la chimenea sin levantar sospechas de su padre.

Si, era lindo actuar como hermanos para complacer a su padre pero no va a negar que le encante la idea de poder hacer cosas que harían las parejas en público.

"¡Kurt se acabaron las galletas!" grito Blaine horrorizado sosteniendo el jarrón de galletas vacio.

"En ese caso hagamos mas" dijo alegre el castaño. "¿Nos acompañas, papá?".

Burt dejo al lado su diario y miro su reloj de muñeca. Se levanto del sillón y fue hasta la cocina. "Lo siento Kurt pero yo, em… Tengo una cita" dijo el hombre con las mejillas enrojecidas.

El ojiazul largo un gritito de alegría. "¡Oh por Gaga! ¿Quién es, papá?"

"Carole Hudson"

El moreno levanto la cabeza al oír el apellido. "¿La madre de Finn Hudson?"

"Si, ¿lo conocen?" pregunto el hombre rascándose el cuello.

"Si" dijo cortante el ojimiel. Un resentimiento hacia el jugador quedo en el cuerpo de Blaine luego de saber que era uno de los intereses amorosos de su hermano.

"Estoy feliz por ti papá" dijo Kurt tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Después tendría que hablar con el moreno.

"Gracias hijo" lo beso en la cabeza y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su otro hijo. "Nos vemos".

Ambos murmuraron despedidas y una vez que su padre se fue, el castaño se acercó a su hermano. Tomo una de sus manos que estaba aferrada a la mesada de la cocina.

"¿Blaine?" pregunto tranquilamente pero el otro no contesto. "Finn no significa nada para mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Blaine miro al ojiazul. "¿Seguro?". El otro se acerco y lo beso tiernamente, permitiendo que sus lenguas se tocasen. Se separaron y unieron sus frentes.

"Seguro" dijo Kurt aun con los ojos cerrados. El castaño se alejo y tomo la mano del moreno. "Ven, vamos a hacer una galletas".

Buscaron los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios. El ojiazul se coloco su delantal para no mancharse la ropa y se arremango las mangas.

Comenzó partiendo los huevos y colocándolos en el recipiente, midió la azúcar y la agrego. Batió la mezcla y le agrego un poco de esencia de vainilla.

Siguió con la preparación con el moreno detrás de él que tenía sus manos en la cadera del menor.

Cuando llego a la parte de saborizar la mezcla el ojimiel se puso en acción. Busco las chips de chocolate y la mantequilla de maní de la heladera. Puso una cantidad exagerada de cada uno y batió con una sonrisa en su rostro como cualquier niño de cinco años.

Dejo el batidor a un lado y metió el dedo en la preparación y lo llevo a su boca.

"Mm, delicioso" metió el dedo otra vez y lo llevo a la boca de Kurt. "Prueba".

El castaño abrió la boca y succiono el dedo de su hermano, limpiándolo con la lengua.

"Exquisito" dijo.

Prepararon los moldes y vertieron la pasta en cada uno de ellos, el ojiazul se separo del moreno y fue a llevar los moldes al horno. Se enderezo cuando sintió nuevamente el cuerpo de Blaine contra el suyo.

Uno de sus brazos se poso en su cintura y la mano del brazo contrario estaba al lado de su boca, el dedo índice mojado en mantequilla de maní.

Instintivamente metió el dedo en su boca, chupando más de lo necesario. Con su mano, saco el dedo de su boca y lo volvió a meter agregando otro más.

Chupo lentamente. El ojimiel gimió y llevo la mano que estaba en la cadera por debajo del delantal, metiéndose en los apretados pantalones. Tomo la erección del castaño y empezó a moverla lentamente.

Kurt gimió y saco los dedos de su boca para girar la cabeza y besar al ojimiel en la boca. Sus lenguas parecían luchar de una forma seductora e intima. Cuando se separaron Blaine acerco su cadera al trasero del menor y apretó su erección contra él.

"¿Sientes lo que provocas en mi?" susurro contra su oído. El castaño gimió por la sensación. "Ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de ello".

Movió su mano unas veces más y luego la saco para dar vuelta a su novio. Se besaron hasta que no tenían más aliento y las prendas comenzaron a volar.

Las agiles manos del ojiazul hicieron desaparecer la ropa de Blaine en pocos segundos. El ojimiel le saco toda la ropa excepto por el delantal.

El ojiazul se arrodillo en frente del moreno y no tardo en tomarlo con su boca. El moreno grito. El castaño comenzó a mover su cabeza de atrás para adelante, moviendo su lengua cuando llegaba a la punta de la erección.

El ojimiel se sujetaba a la mesada porque sabía que faltaba poco para que sus rodillas se rindieran. Tomo al castaño por el cabello y este se tomo de los muslos del moreno.

"K-Kurt, para" si no paraba iba a terminar en cuestión de minutos y todavía no quería.

Kurt saco la erección de su boca roja e hinchada y se paro para besar a Blaine. Blaine lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto, acomodándolo arriba del desayunador.

Separo las piernas con las manos y llevo una a la boca del ojiazul.

"Chupa" dijo y el castaño hizo lo que le pidió. Metió los tres dedos en su boca y chupo, cubriéndolos de saliva.

El ojimiel los llevo a la entrada de Kurt y metió dos de una sola vez. El ojiazul grito de placer y dolor. El moreno continúo estirando la entrada de Kurt y metió el tercero.

Comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera. Se acerco al oído del menor y susurro. "En unos minutos te estaré follando hasta que pierdas el conocimiento".

El ojiazul gimió. "Es suficiente, follame de una vez"

Saco sus dedos y lo tomo de la cintura. Se alineo y entro de una sola vez, quería asegurarse de que el castaño lo sintiera por días, que se acuerde que solo le pertenece a él y a nadie más. Ningún deportista se lo sacaría, gay o no.

Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del ojiazul y comenzó a moverse. Kurt envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y se acerco más a él.

El castaño estaba viendo las estrellas, el moreno encontró la próstata del menor y el ojiazul grito su nombre. El ojimiel se agacho y lo beso en los labios para amortiguar los gritos, sus testículos golpeaban contra el trasero de Kurt con cada embestida.

Blaine envolvió su mano en la erección del menor y la movió unas veces hasta que el castaño estaba acabando en su mano y gritando su nombre.

Sigo embistiendo la próstata sobre-estimulada del ojiazul, que seguía retorciéndose debajo de él. Cuando llego a su orgasmo termino en el interior de Kurt y se tiro encima de él. Ambos transpirados y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Dos minutos después se escucho el timbre del horno que anunciaba que las galletas estaban listas. Blaine salió del trasero de Kurt y fue a apagar el horno. Se acerco al desayunador y levanto con cuidado a Kurt.

Lo beso tiernamente en los labios. El ojiazul envolvió sus brazos y sus piernas en el ojimiel y este lo levanto, llevándolo al sillón para que se calentara con el fuego de la chimenea.

Le saco el delantal y junto a la ropa del piso la llevo al lavadero y la metió al lavarropas. Miro su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Burt.

_Cerraron los caminos por la tormenta, pasare la noche en lo de Carole-B._

Blaine le mando un mensaje diciendo que no se preocupe y se dirigió a su habitación, busco una manta y fue al living.

Se sentó junto a Kurt y los tapo a ambos con la manta. El castaño se acurruco contra él y Blaine lo abrazo por la cintura, dándole un beso en la sien.

Se quedaron por horas en frente a la chimenea, disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta la hora de la cena.

"No me quiero mover" dijo Kurt con un puchero en los labios.

"¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí y cenamos las galletas y un poco de leche tibia?".

El ojiazul refregó su cara en el pecho del moreno, muy similar a un gatito. "¿Las irías a buscar?".

El ojimiel lo beso en los labios y fue a la cocina a buscar las galletas. Cuando vio el desastre de la cocina hizo una nota mental de limpiarlo para antes de que llegara Burt.

* * *

**Se suponía que esto era un dulce fic sobre Navidad ._.**

**En mi defensa diré que Celoso!Blaine es increíble y todos lo aman, no piensen en negarlo!**

**Anyway, disfruten :3**


End file.
